


“Mason”

by SephMarie



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Lemon, i mean its mason what do you expect, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephMarie/pseuds/SephMarie
Summary: the various times the detective says his name, and how he feels about it (and the one time she didnt)
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Kudos: 12





	“Mason”

“Mason”

The way she says his name. Sweet like honey. She gazes over at him. The sunlight was just about to peek through the horizon, hinting at dawn. Sunlight, which he was supposed to hate. But he didn’t notice it, not when she was next to him. Her presence, is like a drug which he craves for more and more. Dangerously sweet. 

“Mason”

She whispers in the dark of night. Their bodies pressed close to each other as heat spreads. Her eyes fixed on his. In the darkness, the moonlight shone on them both. It illuminated her in a silver glow, making her look ethereal, angelic. But she burned him. Her scent, her taste, her touch. He’d willingly burn. 

“Mason”

She pleaded behind him. He didn’t listen. He couldn’t listen. All he could feel was fear. He pushed her away again. Her soft cries echo in his ear, shooting pangs of guilt through him. But he kept walking, until he heard the familiar sounds of the forest. Until something, anything can distract him from thoughts of her. 

“Mason”

He said to the girl on his arm, when she asked for his name. She smelled like cigarettes. She tasted like cheap alcohol. His name sounded wrong on her tongue. But it didn’t keep her from moaning it through the night. And it didn’t stop him from wishing it was the detective’s voice instead.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just a quick drabble i thought of at 1am bcs i literally cant go a day without thinking about mason. this is also my first time publicly posting my writings, so please be gentle with me. thank you for reading this weird little thing!


End file.
